Red Rose
by Elizabeththecrazy
Summary: Whilst hunting in the woods, Merlin and Arthur find a girl that Merlin knows. Suckish summary, I know, and very short first chapter, but please read. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Merlin fanfic and I'd like to thank you all for reading this in advance. OH! BTdubs, this is set somewhere in the 2nd series.**

**Merlin-Come on Lizzie, say it…**

**Me- NEVER!**

**Merlin- I know you want to own Merlin, but you can't. Now, say it, and Bradley James/Arthur will give you a hug.**

**Me-a hug… Fine. I don't own Merlin.*starts to do the searching thing with hand to shield eyes*Oh Bradley? Where for art thou Bradley?**

"Tell me again, Arthur, why do we have to take these hunting trips sp early in the morning?" said Merlin, stifling a yawn. The young prince rolled his eyes.

"Because, once again, all the game is slow and sluggish in the morning **(not sure if this is true, just bear with me. Gettit? BEAR) **and that is good for us, and bad for them, right?" he said in a tone that suggested he was talking to a two year old. Merlin took on a fake brooding face and stood up straight and walked purposely away from Arthur. Arthur once again rolled his eyes, but kept on going, knowing his manservant would follow him. About a half an hour later, no game, and persistent whining from Merlin, Arthur was just about ready to explode.

"Merlin, SHUT UP!" he said for probably the fiftieth time. That was when they stumbled upon a camp. It was small and didn't look like any bandit camp. There was a white horse staying obediently by the camp and a small fire burning in the middle. At closer inspection, Arthur noted there was dress thrown carelessly across a lump of wood.

Arthur gestured for Merlin to come closer to the tent with him.

"Should we look in the tent?" Merlin finally said. Arthur wordlessly nodded and the two men crawled inside of the tent, where they found a small woman sleeping. Merlin smiled and began to wake up the sleeping maiden.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed.

"I know her," Merlin whispered back. Merlin shook her again and this time she woke up, punching him in the face. The girl looked at the two men with wide eyes, until she smiled and launched herself at Merlin.

"I've missed you so much!" she said into his shoulder, whilst hugging him.

"Let's go make some breakfast." Merlin replied, smiling. Arthur looked dumfounded as the two left the tent. Merlin? Acquainted with a girl as pretty as that? Pssh, never. As it was his turn to exit the tent, he took in more of his surroundings, now that he was close enough. The camp was quaint, nothing big, with a few pots and pans and then a bag that looked like it was overflowing with clothes.

"So, how do you two know each other." Arthur asked.

"She's my sister." Merlin said, thinking up of something on the spot.

**Oooh, cliffy! Please review and tell me what you think. BTdubs, for those of you that did not get it, BEAR, hunting, game, 'please BEAR with me' and they are hunting. Yeah, I know, bad joke. But review to tell me who Merlin's sister should end up with. The button is calling for you… "Preeesss mmeeee, you knooooow yooooouu wannnt tooooo…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. I think I've figured out the pairings, they're at the bottom. And… there's something I'm forgetting, isn't there… Oh! Right, got it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"Really…" said Arthur disbelievingly, "And how come she wasn't in Ealdor when we saved it from Kanen?"

"I was travelling." said Bella. Merlin had written letters to her about this Prince. He said he was a prat, and she whole heartedly agreed.

"Where," he challenged her.

"I was visiting a friend of mine in Leodegrance's kingdom," she retorted, well lied with Merlin, who knew why she was here, "which reminds me." She got up and strode to a second tent, only stopping to grab a bucket of water.

"Claire!" she yelled, pouring the water inside the tent, "Get up!"

A brown haired mousy girl clambered out clumsily, muttering, "I'm up, I'm up."

Bella snorted, "About time too. And guess who's here."

"You're not up to your usual tricks again, are you Bells?" Claire said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, this one was totally unplanned." She said, smiling.

Claire sighed and looked at the camp, before spotting Arthur and Merlin. "Merlin! Good to see you again." She said, "And who might this be?"

"This is Prince Arthur," said Merlin.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Arthur, "By the way, I meant to ask, Merlin never told me your name," he added, speaking to Bella.

"It's Anabel. But I prefer Bella," she said, entranced by this changing Prince. I mean, really, he was all ermehiry before, but now, he was very polite, she thought. She liked him.

"Well then Bella, it is an honor to meet you," said Arthur.

Bella grinned, "You here that, Merlin, it should be and HONOR to have a sister like me."

"Oh shut up." Said Merlin, "Where's those sausages you promised me?"

"Alright, Alright, keep your knickers on, I'm coming." She grumbled.

"Sausages?" Claire perked up, "I like sausages."

"Oh alright then," Bella sighed, "Sausages all around. How about you, sire?" she said to Arthur.

"Oh, no thank you. And just call me Arthur." He said. Bella blushed and busied herself making the sausages.

"So, Bella, why is Claire here with you?" asked Merlin.

"I asked her to come with me. After all, if I'm going to live in Camelot, I'll need a house mate. And someone to take half of the payment of the house." She added, on a second thought. Merlin nodded. Bella had written to him. She was here for a special reason and he wondered why she was not alone. Of course, all of this was for Arthur's sake.

"Where are you going to live?" Merlin asked, curious.

"I don't know yet. But I'm also hoping to work as a maid." said Bella.

"Yeah, and she dragged me along, too. It's not like get enough work already,'" Claire said.

Bella rolled her eyes and handed out sausages.

An half an hour later, they were all getting ready to go. Merlin helped pack up, while Arthur just stood there awkwardly. That was, until he spotted a very handsome bow and arrow set.

Picking it up, he said, "Where did you get this?"

Bella and Claire looked around at him. "What?" they said simultaneously.

"Oh, that," said Bella, "Yeah, that's mine," she said.

"Can you shoot?" Arthur asked.

"Can she shoot? Of course she can, she's a bloody excellent shot. I bet she could take on all your knights without even blinking with that bow." Said Claire.

"Claire!" Bella hissed, then saying louder, "That's not true, I admit I'm good, but I'm not that good."

Arthur nodded, acknowledging that, and gave the bow to her. Bella put on her cloak and then the arrows in the little basket thing round her back. She put the bow to the side for now and put the bags on the horse. A litter while later, they were ready to go. Arthur and Merlin lead them to Camelot, while Bella and Claire lead the horse. All four of them reached Camelot and Arthur bid his goodbye.

"Well, Bella, Claire, it's been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope we see each other again soon. I'll have Merlin stay with you as long as you need to settle in. Goodbye." He bowed his head and went up the steps to the castle. Bella smiled at his retreating back.

"Bella… Bella… Hello, anyone in there," said Merlin, waving his hand in front of his her face.

"Huh, what?" said Bella.

Merlin rolled his eyes and said accusingly, "You like him."

"Bella! How scandalous! I thought you, of all people, would get to know him first," gasped Claire, jokingly, "However, he did seem to take an interest in you. Aww, the Prince and the, uuh, maid, it's like a love story. When are you gonna get it on?" Claire wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh hush, Claire. I will say no more on this subject. Now, do you want to sleep outside, or would you like to go get a room at the inn, and then go house-hunting."

Claire rolled her eyes, "House Hunting. My favourite thing," she said sarcastically. " I'll help Merlin take Charlie to the stables, then take the stuff to the inn, where you'll get us a room."

"Yes ma'am!" Bella saluted. Then winked at the two of them and strode towards the inn. Claire and Merlin stared after her, trying to figure out what was going on with her, until they could only see her green cloak and bow. Then, they shook their heads.

"I don't know what's going to become of that girl. She's bonkers I tell you, serious one moment, silly the next. And now, God help us, she's going to get love sick," Claire turned to Merlin, "Help me, please, I have to share a room with her!"

Merlin laughed, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Though, she'll probably drive you mad. You know her, she'll want to get to know people, decide who she likes, and who she doesn't like. Then, she'll make life hell for the one's she doesn't like. All in all, I pity you my friend. Farewell!" Then he took off. Claire thought about why they were her friends. Ah well, she thought. If they put up with me, I'll put up with them. She shook her head and ran off to catch up with Merlin. Let the trouble begin, she thought, with the two reunited, Camelot better watch out.

**I updated! Whoooo, go me! So, how' d you like it? I though the pairings would be BellaxArthur ClairexLeon,Gwaine, or Lancelot (I can't decide) and then MerlinxGwen or Morgana (can't decide their either). But, also, I have a BIG problem. I CAN'T WATCH ANY NEW EPISODES OF MERLIN UNTIL NEXT YEAR! AAAAAHHHHH! Help me!**

**So just to clear something up, Claire is Bella's best friend, like Will was to Merlin. Bella and Merlin are twins, and they like to pull pranks.**

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just to say, this chapter is probably going to have a few spelling mistakes, and the format might be different because my laptop is a PC and I'm currently using a Mac. My mother stole my computer because she wants to watch English TV. Grrr. Anyway, TWO updates in one day! Unheard of! Well, for me, anyway. I like the word 'anyway'… It's a nice word. And bubbles. Bubbles… Bubbles… and baubles too… yeah, I'm slightly mad. So, review and tell me what your favourite word is!**

**Last time: She shook her head and ran off to catch up with Merlin. Let the trouble begin, she thought, with the two twins reunited, Camelot better watch out.**

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked.

Claire pulled face, "What? This dump?" she asked, "I love it!"

"And it's cheap too, so I don't have to listen to your moaning about how you spent all this money, yadayadayada. It's a win-win, really." Bella said.

"Yup! Frankly, it's trash now, but with our _magic_ _fingers _I'm sure we'll fix it up." Said Claire.

"Claire, shut up," said Bella, glancing around to make sure nobody heard. One of the reasons Bella and Claire were so close, is that they both have magic, and wanted to use that magic for good. Bella was more of a seer, but had a little magic to do simple spells. Claire was a typical sorceress, but she had practiced a lot in Leodegrance's kingdom, where they were less strict on the ban on magic.

"Bella, don't worry, I'll be careful," said Claire, "Anyway, this is you talking. We'll probably be in the dungeons faster than you can say quidditch when you release your wrath of…youness on Camelot."

Bella shrugged, "True. Wait, what's quidditch?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know," said Claire slowly.

They both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They usually had moments like this.

"Back to the original subject, this is a yes, yes?" said Claire.

"Yes, it is a yes," replied Bella, "I'll go get the seller person." She then proceeded to sing, "Oh seller person, oh seller person!"

"Yes, milady?" he said, slightly scared of these girls. Personally, he thought they shouldn't be allowed to have weapons and thought about telling them where the nearest mental asylum was, when he heard their banter.

"We would like to buy this…lovely…house."

"Right, of course, you can move in right away, but I need the, uh, payment." He said, eager to be finally selling this house and getting away from these girls.

"Lovely, we'll go get our stuff and then meet you here in…" Claire paused to think, "20 minutes?" she raised her eyebrows, for him to confirm this time.

"Yes, yes, of course," he then hobbled out of the house.

Bella and Claire watched him go, and said, "What's his problem?"

They both set off to the inn to gather their things.

"Why did we pack this much stuff?" said Claire. She was groaning while she and Bella dragged their bags through Camelot.

"I don't know. Note to self: NEVER pack this much stuff, pack light. How did Charlie carry this, anyway?" Bella said, out of breath.

"I don't know how he managed it. He must hate us." Claire replied.

Bella didn't say anything as she dragged her half of the things they brought over a bump. As the minutes passed by, they finally reached their new house and the impatient previous owner.

"Here," Bella told the owner, as she handed him the money. The man snatched up the money, counted it quickly, and then nodded to them. He took off and as they went they could see his impatience at getting rid of the house.

"The rude people in this town," said Bella, dropping all of her bags and lying on the only bed, so that there was no room for Claire. Claire looked around for another sitting place, but found none.

"Yeah," said Claire pointedly. Bella only wriggled into a comfier position, ignoring Claire altogether.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Bella snapped, annoyed at the person who interrupted her resting time.

Merlin poked his head around the door, grinning.

"She having her resting time?" he asked, knowing Bella very well.

"Yes, and who's she? The cat's mother?" she retorted irritably.

Merlin strode into the room, and sat beside his Bella in the bed. Well, he tried to. Bella soon kicked him off and he fell on the floor.

"How come you knew we were buying this place, Merlin?" asked Claire. She wanted to let Bella have her resting time, so maybe she would go out with Claire to get some seats, and another bed.

"I saw you two dragging your stuff a few minutes ago with a friend of mine, and she informed me that there was only one house for sale in that direction." Merlin shrugged.

"A friend of yours?" Claire raised her eyebrows. "Or, a love interest of yours?" she smiled mischievously.

"Is it just me, or are you accusing everyone of being in love? It makes me think that you want some love." Merlin said, jokingly. "But, I'm not interested in her."

Merlin's tone made Claire think that he was interested in somebody else, but she left it alone. Claire and Merlin chatted for a while until Bella got up. They knew her well enough that she should not be disturbed by resting. The last person that did wake her up was Will, and she gave him so much hell, that he vowed never again to go near her when she was in that stage.

"I assume you want to go furniture shopping, Claire?" Bella's voice interrupted them.

Claire lit up like a Christmas tree, "YES!" said practically screamed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Claire was like a little sister to him.

"Well, thanks to you, and I really mean thanks to you, I have the day off to help you settle in. So, as not to abuse my duties, I shall escort you ladies," Merlin mock bowed.

Bella smiled at her best friend. She loved him to death so she took him and Claire by the arm and they all skipped out.

Bella and Claire made Merlin carry all the stuff they bought (for that's what "brother's" are for). About half way through the shopping trip, they bumped into Arthur, who was apparently looking for Merlin.

"Merlin, come with me, I need your help. The crystal from Sigan's tomb has been stolen." He said urgently, without even greeting Claire and Bella. Merlin had told Claire about the found tomb. Bella had listened, interested in this piece of information, though she would never of showed it.

Merlin nodded, "Bella and Claire's new house is on the way to the castle. I'll quickly drop their stuff off and then we can continue on our way."

Arthur acknowledged this, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry to cut your evening short," he said to the young women. It was mostly directed at Bella and she smiled and said it was alright. They had all they needed anyway. The four made their way to the castle. As they stopped at the house, Merlin dropped their stuff off inside. Claire made to go in but Bella insisted she go with them.

"Are you sure, Bella?" asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Bella, firmly.

"Well, I'm staying here. I need to get this stuff sorted out." Said Claire. Bella nodded and warned her not to put the furniture in silly places, but she knew it wouldn't come down to that. Claire was a proficient architect and had an eye for this sort of stuff.

Arthur, Bella , and Merlin entered the castle a short while later and went straight to Sigan's tomb.

**Whoo, that took a long time. Thank you for those of you who reviewed, and once again have a very Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I want to share some background information on some of the new characters. And let's say Arthur is 21 and Merlin is 20.**

**Claire- Is a very bouncy, joyful girl, and is 20 years old. She lived in Ealdor with Bella and Merlin until she and her mother moved to Leodegrance's kingdom when she was 17. She has brown hair that is just a bit longer than her shoulder's, blue eyes, short, and so just picture an elf without the ears and a little bit taller.**

**Bella- Bella is a multi-emotional girl at 20 years old and can be sad one minute and hyper the next. She lived in Ealdor all her life until she visited Claire when she heard Claire's mother died. Then they both moved to Camelot. She has long, black, wavy hair that goes down to her waist. She also has blue eyes that are a bit darker than her brother's with a bit of brown. She is tiny, shorter than Claire. Again, think of an elf.**

**Word count:. Wow! That is a LOT!**

Merlin, Bella, and Gaius sat around the table in Gaius's chambers. Bella had finally had the pleasure of meeting the old man. He was very kind and Bella decided she liked him very much. They were all talking about the evening's events. Bella had saved Arthur by a flying gargoyle, and Merlin had made Sigan's soul go to rest. All in all, everyone thought it had been a very productive day's work.

"Everyone's anxious to meet you," Merlin was saying. "Gwen and Morgana want more friends to gossip with, and they think it's a bonus that you're supposedly my sister, because then they think you're loyal."

"Oh, but Merlin, I am loyal." Said Bella. The siblings smiled at each other.

"It was amazing what you did, though. How could you avoid Sigan's power?" Bella changed the subject...

"Yes, he was very brave," said Gaius.

Merlin blushed and said, "It was nothing, I just had to trap his soul back in the crystal." He shrugged.

The three of them chatted for a while longer and then bid their goodbyes to Bella. She walked home alone, and when she walked into the house, she saw Claire was already asleep. Bella got ready for bed quickly and settled down; blowing out the candle Claire had left on for her.

_A man was looking at the armor of a knight. A deceased one. Three other men entered, two guards, the other a guest that was summoned._

_"My Lord," the guest bowed._

_"You are Myror, the assassin?" the noble asked._

_"Yes, my Lord," he replied. The noble looked at him calculatingly._

_"Are you prepared to kill royalty?" he asked._

"_My Lord," said Myror, "Had someone placed a bounty on your head, then you would already be dead."_

_One of the guards suddenly attacked Myror, but the trained assassin took care of him quickly. Myror then looked at the noble._

_"Then, I want you to kill, Arthur Pendragon."_

The scene shifted to something else.

_The assassin, Myror, was walking through the castle. A guard stopped him and asked what he was doing. _

_Myror, broke his neck, and stuffed him in a small chest._

It then changed again.

_Arthur and Merlin were walking around the town at night. They were looking for something. The assassin was hiding around the corner from them. As they came, he jumped out with a sword and quickly slashed the man closest to him. _

_It turned out to be Merlin. He clutched his stomach and Arthur took out his own sword and tried to protect his manservant._

_The fight was terrible, and both men took minor injuries. Then, something went wrong. Myror changed tactics and finished off Merlin, when he saw the servant was about to help. _

_When the sword pierced Merlin all the way through, Arthur looked on in horror as his closest friend died. _

_The move took the desired effect. Arthur now struck out in blind anger and made mistakes, usually wouldn't have. _

_Myror smiled cruelly. He knocked Arthur's sword of his hand and corned him on the ground. Allowing himself to enjoy the moment of victory. Myror raised his sword and it came down, embedding itself in Arthur's chest._

"NO!" yelled Bella as she woke up. She looked around, breathing heavily. It had been two weeks since they had arrived in Camelot, and they had settled in rather well.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked drowsily, but her eyes widened when she took a closer look at her friend. Bella shook her head. She usually had dreams that were vivid, but none like this. She guessed the first one was a few hours ago, and the other two in the future. That didn't bear well with her. Bella realized she was drenched in sweat and she also had tears running down her face. No wonder Claire was looking at her worriedly.

Not even bothering to get dressed, she scampered off the Merlin's house, to tell him what she had seen. Last week, after Sigan's defeat, he and Gaius had also told her of Merlin's destiny and what has been going on in Camelot since he came.

"Merlin!" she yelled, looking around the small room. Gaius looked up from his work.

"He's gone to Prince Arthur, to work," he said. Bella nodded feverishly at this and tried to set off. But Gaius's voice stopped her.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked gently. Bella hesitated, and then nodded.

"I can see the past, present, or future." she said. Gaius's eyes widened, but Bella continued.

"Just a few minutes ago, in a dream, I saw a king. He was in his chambers and an assassin went in to see him. The king placed a bounty on Arthur's head. Then, I saw the same assassin killing a castle guard." She hesitated, and then continued, "I also saw Merlin and Arthur die, by that same assassin."

Gaius was shocked. This girl was powerful. She could see almost everything, and that was rare. He was also worried. The Bella was a mess, and the things she had seen had to be stopped.

Gaius nodded, "Go see Merlin, quickly." He then directed her towards the Prince's chambers and she thanked him and went on her way. Racing off to her brother, she burst into the room without a second thought, shouting, "MERLIN!"

"Hello, Bella," said Arthur drowsily. He was in his bed, and, holy cow, he was shirtless.

"Sorry, sire, I mean, Arthur," she said, "I was looking for Merlin."

"Yes, I can see that." He said, "He's gone to the kitchens to get my breakfast."

Arthur looked at her face more closely, "You look terrible," he noted.

Bella looked up, "Thanks," she said sarcastically. Arthur patted the space next to him on the bed.

"Come sit with me," he offered. Bella smiled and went over to him. It was a bit awkward, she thought. He was shirtless, and she was still in her oversized tunic and tiny breeches, which is what she wore to bed. They sat together stiffly, until Arthur broke the silence and said, "So, what happened?"

Bella looked at him and burst into tears, "I had a dream," she explained.

Arthur nodded. "Right…" he didn't really see what the matter was yet.

"A-and, I saw a k-king, and he was p-putting a bounty on your head. He had an assassin in the throne r-room with him, and he was g-going to kill you," she said.

Arthur was unsure of what to do with this, but Bella was far from done.

"Then, I saw the same assassin, Myror, in Camelot, and he killed a castle guard. Then, then," she couldn't continue. She loved her brother and she couldn't let him die. She also cared for Arthur, and she couldn't bear it if they both were to die.

"Shhh, shh," Arthur tried desperately to comfort her. He was at loss what to do. He wouldn't admit it, but he cared for her too, and didn't want to see her like this. He stroked her back, and felt proud of himself when he felt her calm down. Her breathing evened out, and Arthur realized she was asleep.

Oh no, he thought. This cannot happen. He didn't want anyone to see him with a girl in his bed, but he didn't want to wake Bella up, either. He vaguely remembered when he and Merlin had tried to wake her up when he first met her. She had swung out wildly, and this early in the morning, he didn't feel like being punched.

So, he left her, sleeping, cuddled up to him. Ah well, it's not like it was totally unbearable. Arthur wriggled into a comfier position, for both him and Bella. He had planned on staying awake, and waiting for Merlin, but it was so warm and comfy…

Merlin walked in to a strange scene. Arthur was in bed, where Merlin hadn't counted on him moving. But next to him was a familiar face. Bella was cuddled up to his master, and they were both asleep. BELLA AND ARTHUR.

Merlin, red in the face, cleared his throat. The pair didn't move. But, Merlin mused, they were quite sweet together. Bella's wild black hair contrasted strangely with Arthur's blond hair. Bella was cuddled up to chest, which was bare, by the way, and Arthur had his arm around her waist.

Smiling cruelly, he put the tray of food down and left the room. He went to Bella's house, fully intending to get one of Bella's dresses.

"What are you doing?" asked Claire.

"Well, our favourite little Princess is enjoying her time with our wonderful prat Prince." Replied Merlin, rifling through the wardrobe.

Claire's eyes widened, "I KNEW IT!" she screamed. Merlin winced at the sheer volume of her words.

"Yes, well I thought I'd leave the royal couple, and help dear Bella out by getting her clothes." He said. Claire nodded thoughtfully."

"I like it." She said.

"I thought you would. But, don't worry, I'll tell you all about their faces when I drop in later." Merlin said.

"Okay," said Claire, "Have fun!" she rolled over in her bed, going back to sleep.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but then found a dress that he thought would suit Bella nicely. Gathering all he needed for Bella to get dressed properly, he went back to the castle, dropped off Bella's clothes in Arthur's chambers, and then went back to the kitchen's to get a second plate of food.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" he said, cheerfully. Bella and Arthur jumped up quickly, and looked around disorientated.

"Now, I've got your breakfast and clothes, and I think you would like a moment alone?" he said, as if this happened every day.

"Oh, shiz!" Bella said. She jumped up grabbed her dress and went behind the screen. She got dressed quickly and handed her night clothes to Merlin.

"Merlin, as you were the one to get my dress, you obviously wouldn't mind putting these back would you?" she said in a sugary sweet tone.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but took the clothes.

"Alright, how about we don't mention this again?" Arthur suggested, getting dressed himself.

"I agree," added Bella. Merlin handed her a plate of food, "What's this?" she asked him.

"Your food. I got you an extra one as you probably didn't eat when you came here." He said. Bella smiled at him in thanks, and started eating.

Arthur had come out from the screen and was eating himself. They both explained to Merlin how they had ended up like that. Merlin nodded after, assured that nothing else went on.

"Well, I better go. Claire's probably going out of her mind." Bella said. The boys nodded and they all said goodbye.

After she left, Bella realized she hadn't told Merlin of her dream. Ah well, she thought. She'd tell him later. Nothing could ruin her good mood that Arthur had put her in.

"So, how did it go?" Claire asked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened." She said. Claire raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She would get it out of Merlin later.

**So, what do you think? Please review, because after reading Staff of Souls by WhiteKingdomAngel, (Which you should read) I've decided I need a mob, because, I am really enjoying writing this story. In two or three chapters, I shall appoint a mob leader.**

**Merlin- You're only enjoying writing about Arthur shirtless. I've lost count of how many times you mentioned he was without shirt.**

**Arthur- Yes, it's quite unnerving. I'm glad I finally decided to get dressed.**

**Me-Oh, Arthur, when will you learn, that I decide what you do. So, however reluctantly, I decided to make you get dressed.**

**Arthur- You're scary.**

**Me-I know. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Once again, I'm updating twice today! A possible mob leader is Kitty O! By the way, it's snowing outside! SO, this chapter is going to have some extra scenes including snow!**

**Merlin- Oh, joy, this means snowballs that are probably going to hit me in the face.**

**Me- *evil smile* yes….**

**Merlin- Oh, no.**

**Me-Oh yes. Also, I've decided to change the plot line a little. Sorry, but that means that if you have already read the first chapters, then you might have to read them again. It's nothing big, just some minor changes. *Hint* Like the fact that it won't be really big that Merlin and Bella are siblings. *Evil eyes* or are they siblings? **

Bella was walking around the castle grounds, looking for a place o sit and read her book. She finally decided that the stands would be an okay place. It was the afternoon after the incident with Arthur and she had managed to avoid him so far. She had also been able to tell Merlin all about her dreams without Arthur seeing her, and she was very proud of that accomplishment.

Suddenly, she looked up to see Claire sitting next to her. Claire offered Bella a cloak. She took it gratefully, as it was December and there was a winter chill in the air.

"So, you're avoiding Arthur." She said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes," Bella replied, "I'm embarrassed. I shouldn't of, well done what I did."

Claire smiled, "But you were happy there, were you not"

"Yes," she admitted.

Voices drifted towards them, one annoyed, the other joking. Arthur and Merlin came into sight, talking, or more like arguing. Sir Leon followed behind them, silent as ever.

Claire leaned forward, "Who is _he_?" she asked. Bella smiled wryly. It seemed she hadn't been the only one who had found interest in the knights of Camelot.

She laughed, "That, is Sir Leon," she said.

Claire smiled mischievously, "Oh, I'll make quick work of him," she said, "He is rather handsome."

Just then, the trio noticed the two ladies. While Arthur looked down, blushing, the other two came to sit beside him. Arthur got on his horse and was prepared to joust against some of the knights. Leon was to be one of the last knights to battle against the Prince, and so he joined Merlin by the stands.

"Hello, my Ladies," he said whilst bowing. Bella noticed he took a longer time looking at Claire.

"Oh, yes, hi." Claire stuttered.

"Hello, Sir Leon," Bella said, amused, "This is my friend, Claire." She introduced them. Sir Leon bowed his head again to Claire, and chose to sit beside her.

The four of them chatted aimlessly, but whenever Leon entered the conversation, Claire went quiet and just watched him talk, adoringly. As Claire finally struck up the courage to talk to Leon on her own, Merlin had a word with Bella.

"I know you are worried about these visions you saw, but you must not worry. I will make sure they don't happen." He said.

"Thank you, Merlin. I can ask for no better friend," she smiled.

"Yes, are you going to tell anyone about our little secret?" he asked.

"No, I think it best to keep cover under out lie," she replied, "Besides, I still haven't decided yet."

Merlin nodded and neither of them said anything as Sir Leon was called to joust.

They watched as the sun blinded Arthur, and Sir Leon did nothing. Swinging down from his horse, Arthur was obviously miffed as he threw down his helmet. Merlin scampered down to pick it up as Arthur yelled at his knights.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude," muttered Claire, "He was just being honorable."

Bella turned to her friend and said teasingly, " 'I'll make quick work of him.'" She quoted, "Oh, my dear friend, it seems Sir Leon has make quick work of you."

"Oh, shut up," Claire grumbled. Sparing one last glance at Arthur and Leon, Bella and Claire set off back to their house to make lunch.

An hour later, Merlin poked his head round the door.

"Hello!" he said.

"Hello, Merlin. Is there anything we can do for you?" Bella asked.

"Well, there is one thing," Merlin said sheepishly.

Half an hour later the Prince of Camelot was standing Bella's kitchen/bedroom looking over all of it with a trying-not-to-look-like-I-don't-like-the-place expression.

"I can't believe you're making me doing this," Bella hissed at Merlin. Merlin shrugged and just told her to offer Arthur some food.

"Would you like some food?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely," he said.

Bella and Claire started to get some leftover lunch food ready. Claire left as soon as that task was completely to go down to the training grounds, claiming that she had found a new interest in knights. Bella knew better that this. All Claire wanted to do was watch Sir Leon. But Bella really didn't mind, and she thought that they would make an excellent couple. After, Arthur asked if Merlin had found a replacement for him in the tournament.

"Yes, I believe I have," Merlin said, "He is a farmer from the outlying villages and nobody will recognize him."

"Yes," said Arthur impatiently, "But does he look the part?"

Merlin, choosing not to answer that, went outside to get the replacement. When he came back inside, Bella and Arthur were left to stare at the farmer disbelievingly. He was scrawny and had a vacant look upon him. His tunic was about ten sizes too big and Bella thought she could see some flies around his messy hair. This man did not look like a knight.

However, no matter his appearance, the three went about cleaning him up. Bella and Merlin started dressing him up. At one point, the farmer almost collapsed under the armor. However, all the while, Arthur studied the soon to be knight. After, Merlin presented him as Sir William of Deira. All that was left was how to act like a knight.

"Imagine you're really… arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else." Said Merlin.

" It's no arrogance. Ignore him," said Arthur, "he's an idiot. Knights behave with honor and nobility." They all watched as Sir William straightened up.

"That's… better," said Arthur, "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

William stopped and looked at Merlin, just like most of the knights do. Bella raised her head a bit more and raised her eyebrows.

"Polish my armor, boy," he said. Bella looked at him with amusement.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," said Arthur. But, Sir William suddenly changed again, sniggering with bad posture.

"But that's a good point though, you do need to polish his armor," Arthur was suddenly serious again.

"Yeah," said the new knight, all… knightly, and then once more he snorted. Bella continued to watch with growing amusement. After quite a bit of dialogue like this Merlin had finally had enough of his growing list of chores that William brought up.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Merlin said and then practically dragged William out of the room with him.

Dinner was awkward, seeing as nobody really knew what to talk about. Claire went off to bed as soon as she could, not wanting to stay up any longer. However, Bella tidied up a bit while Arthur finished off the rest of his meal.

"Well, it's been a long day, I best be off to bed," he said, then pointing to the only bed left, which was Bella's, he added, "This is my bed, then is it?"

"Yes, of course," Bella said tightly, "I hope you'll be comfortable."

"I'm sure I will be," he said. Standing there for a moment, Bella went into the back room, to where the girls usually got dressed and keep sacks of potatoes. Grabbing a blanket, she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, leaning against the hard bags.

"Goodnight, Bella," Arthur said, feeling completely stupid.

"Goodnight, Arthur," Bella replied. She shook her head and tried to get in a position where there wasn't a big fat potato digging in her back. Finally giving up, she just lay back and went to sleep.

**Yay! Finally finished. I LOVE this episode so I had, so this took me forever to write** **as I wanted to get everything right. There might be a few mistakes as my brother just HAD to play his video games as loud as possible. **

**Merlin- Yes, I know, annoying little brothers…**

**Me- Oh, like you know what I'm talking about, you don't have a little brother.**

**Merlin- Yes, but I would like to. Maybe with a bit of typing on your part… (Looks at me pleadingly)**

**Me- Nah, I'm too lazy.**

**Merlin- I'm very disappointed.**

**Me- Yes, well you would be.**

**Merlin- What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me- I don't know, I'm very tired. It's 11pm and I've been trying to get this chapter finished, so… I'll say anything… kebabs… Arthur… Soft bed…Review please…**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, I mentioned this earlier, so I am in the process of completely changing this story, well the characters are the same, but the plot has changed. A lot of the story probably doesn't' make sense at this point, but bear with me, thank you.**

**-Lizzie**


End file.
